


The Deliver

by justmarcialima



Series: Domestic Life [17]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 16:29:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9132286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justmarcialima/pseuds/justmarcialima
Summary: Hannibal, Will and Emilia have a new addition to the family.It's a little boy!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the wait. This was ready in my computer for months and months now but I was afraid people didn't liked this series anymore since the addition of the kids. I am intending in coming back to Hannigram only Domestic AU's but I really like the kids and wanted a few one shots dedicated to them. I feel like this might be the last though.

When Vicenzo Vittorio Graham-Lecter met his new family he didn't knew what to expect. The two year old Somali little boy with big brown doe eyes, dark skin and no hair, was afraid. He didn't even had a name. In the orphanage he came from after his mother passed away when he was just an infant, they just called him boy in Arabic. That was also the language he spoke. His mother hadn't had time to teach him the dialect of her community, so he learned Arabic most of all and a little bit of Somali, a bit of every dialect the people in the orphanage spoke. His family was different from him but they were attentive. Only one of them knew how to talk his language, but they all were very pleasant. The tall girl with the funny colored hair gave Vicenzo his name and the other man, the one with a beard and kind eyes gave him his second name. He finally belonged somewhere. He finally was someone. 

The man who spoke his language prepared a meal just for him with all the food from his home country but also with a few around the world so he could give it a try. Everything tasted amazing, much better than anything he had ever eaten in his life. The girl was very gentle with him, helping him eat and murmuring soft strange words to him while the two men smiled at them, holding hands above the table. So that was how a family looked, Vincenzo thought. He didn't care if he had two dads instead of a mum and a dad or if his skin was a different color from the rest of his family, at least he had one now and just a look in their eyes the kid knew they already loved him and would die and kill for him if necessary because that was what a family does. They care for each other no matter what. At least that was what a family was supposed to do in Vincenzo eyes. 

Vicenzo knew he would be very happy in this family. He just knew it.


End file.
